From DE 10 2004 042 911 A1 there is known a device for transporting a gas from a pressure space, especially for delivering a sealant from this container to a tire of a vehicle and for pumping up the tire. A compressor can be connected to the sealant container disclosed therein. This compressor can also be fashioned as a membrane compressor, which compresses air present in the sealing container in order to force sealant out from the sealant container.
Furthermore, there is known from WO 2010/066448 a device for delivery of a gas from a pressure space, especially for delivery of a sealant from this container to a tire of a vehicle and/or for pumping up the tire, wherein a piston can move in oscillation in the pressure space. The piston is also coordinated with a gear element, which transforms a rotating movement of the drive shaft of a drive unit into an oscillating movement.